Aiming With Broken Arrows
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: He made her a promise and no matter what she knows he won't break it but Life doesn't always turn out the way you expected it to there are fights and loses, love and despair. Finn Hudson knew that but that didn't mean he wouldn't keep trying to somehow make it work, the best he could. Sequel to My best intentions loving you.
1. Chapter 1

**Aiming With Broken Arrows**

**Life doesn't always turn out the way you expected it to there are fights and loses love and despair. Finn Hudson knew that but that didn't mean he wouldn't keep trying to somehow make it work, the best he could. Sequel to My best intentions loving you.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with the sequel to my story! I hope you like it! I've decided to throw in one story in another with a lot of flashbacks**

**I do hope you enjoy it! I don't own anything!**

* * *

******_"The best of intentions,I lay at your feet, And I need you to see past the worst part of me,And I'm tired of taking my aim When we _****_keep on missing There's gotta be a better way,There's gotta be a better way..."_**

******_Daughtry_**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

He was exhausted. At barely 30? God, he was an old man. whoever said teaching wasn't demanding should have been hit in the head with a book. He opened the door to a dark house, the dim light of the living room allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He ran his hands trough his face was he loosened his tie. He drank a large gulp of milk straight from the carton, he could picture Rachel rolling her eyes at his childish behavior. His began scanning the fridge, he took a slice of birthday cake still left from a few days back. He ate slowly, enjoying his moment of silence as the growing on his stomach ceased.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Finn softly. The lump under the covers shivered and slowly revealed a boy holding on to a large encyclopedia. The letter C engraved in the back.

"Geez dad, I have a heart condition you know? I could have died!" Cory said playfully as Finn smiled.

"I'm very well aware of that, as to the fact you should be sleeping..." Cory bit the inside of his cheek clearly thinking of a way to avoid being sent to bed. "Mom said...

"Right now Cory." He crossed his arms on his chest.

"Fine." The boy said getting under the covers as Finn tucked him in. He took the large book and placed it on the nightstand.

"Did you take your pills?" In asked.

"Yes, and also took my BP, I know the drill dad." Cory said seriously.

"Good." Finn leaned to kiss his son's forehead turning to his side to check on the heart monitor. "Sleep tight Cor."

"Good night dad."

Finn made his way to his room just across the hall, the sound of the TV filled the space. He got undressed and put on one of his McKinley old shirts alongside with a pair of pants. "Hey." A voice said quietly as she felt her press closer to his body once he was in bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Finn rested his body on his elbows so he could at Rachel.

"It's fine, I just got home a while ago, Santana almost kills me. We ran into some trouble with some of the ballerinas, they were being such divas." Finn let out a slight chuckle.

"This coming from Rachel Berry."

"Laugh all you want, they are awful, Finn just horrible, I can't believe I was once like that."

"Was?" Finn let out and she looked at him mortified. "Did you know Cory was awake?"

"He said he wanted ten minutes of reading because he couldn't sleep, I think the pills are making him have insomnia again." Finn nuzzled her neck.

"Why can't we just like TV as any kid would? He was reading an encyclopedia"

"He wants to be educated, that's not a crime Finn." She said as a matter of facty.

"Of course it's not, I'm an educator, I should know better, right?." He said rolling to his side, Rachel rested her face in his chest.

"Finn?" Her voice was lost to him as she noticed he had finally given up to exhaustion. She placed a kiss on his chin and pulled the covers on the two of them.

* * *

Finn woke up to feel the cold air of an empty bed as he opened his eyes. Only it wasn't empty, still he didn't react.

"Good morning babe." Rachel said from the bathroom, spotting the intruder as well but playing along.

"Hey." Finn said with a smile. "Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"This house is awfully quiet. Are to you sure we haven't been robbed?"

"I'm not sure." Rachel bit her lip and sat next to him back on the bed. "What could be possibly have lost that would be so important?" Finn shrugged.

"Daddy!" A high pitched voice said. "I'm here!" Two hands quickly found Finn's neck and tried to pull him back but he was too big.

"And who might you be?" Finn said without turning around,

"Daddy! It's me! Matty!" The kid pouted. Finn turned his body around so his was facing his son.

"Are you really?"

"Yes!" The boy giggled as Finn tackled him back with ticking him. "Daddy stop!"

Rachel watched from the doorway as the banter continued. "Enough guys, we have a game to get to, they can't play without their goalie..."

"But mommy..." Matt wined.

"She's right buddy, come on, I'll help you get ready." Finn said throwing the small boy over his shoulder and moving to the other room.

Rachel smiled again as she heard Matt's laughter coming from the corner room. She shook her head and moved to Cory's room.

"Hey baby good morning." Cory was in bed still, his black messy hair sticking out.

"Hey." He gave her a half smile. "Do I really have to go to this game thing?"

"It's the last game before summer break, it means a lot to Matt, Cory."

"So that's a no." He said getting out bed. Rachel sighed.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Cory waved his head.

"I'll call Dr. Solomon, maybe she ca give us a remedy or something."

"Cory! Come on!" Matt called his brother. "Daddy is making pancakes!" Cory rolled his eyes and smiled at his mother following his little brother down he hall.

"You've got to eat Cory." Finn said as his son pushed the plate aside. "You can't take your pills if you don't eat."

"I'm not hungry.."

"Try." Finn said tenderly. "A few bites..."

"And you can have a protein supplement too.." Rachel added. Finn stared at her but quickly turned back as he heard a wail coming from one of the rooms.

"Eat." He told his son. Cory grabbed his fork as Finn got a chocolate drink out of the fridge.

"I'll go." Rachel came out a moment later holding a small bundle.

"One more Cory" Finn said seeing the disgust on his son's face.

"I hate you." He said playfully. Finn shrugged.

"So where's my little guy?" The former quarterback took the small child from Rachel's arms. "Guess he was a little off schedule here huh?"

"That happens when we both can't sleep." Cory said annoyed. "I kept going back to his room to get him to sleep."

"All night?" The boy nodded and Finn frowned looking over at Rachel.

* * *

"Look who's here! The Hudson brood!" Matt's coach said loudly. "A fine day for a game don't you think?"

"It is, specially since we're wining" Finn said with a smile.

"That's right we are!" Sean agreed excitedly. "On to the bench Matty!"

"Yes coach." The little boy said turning back at his family.

"Good luck baby, we'll be right here." The game went on without a hitch, no loosing no wining. Rachel often complained to Finn about how barbaric hockey was, like football, but Matt really seemed to enjoy it and Finn did too.

"Babe, I have to go, something's come up," Rachel whispered after finally answering her phone which had been ringing non stop for half an hour now.

"It's his last game Rach," Finn said quietly. Cory could sense the tension on his fathers voice. "You can't be serious."

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to him I promise." She said handing him baby Jack who was on her lap as she made her way down the bleachers. She kissed her boys goodbye and got back on her phone just as people began to cheer.

"Daddy! Did you see?! It was coming right at me and I stopped it!" Matty said excitedly as they went over the game as soon as it was over.

"I did!" Finn ruffled his head taking off the helmet. "It was awesome buddy, so awesome we all deserve some pizza tonight!"

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Crap he'd hope the pizza bribery would work.

"You just missed her buddy, she got a call from work and had o go in, we'll see her tonight." His child's excitement died down completely. And Finn cursed under his breath.

"Miss Rachel?" A voice said behind the small brunette, Rico. "This came for you in the mail today, they said they tried to send it to your house but they got no reply." Rachel looked up from her phone, from the pictures Finn had sent her of Matt's big win. Her smile faded slowly as Rico handed her the envelope. It was from the hospital.

Her heart flipped as she opened it.

By the time Rachel got home, Finn was cuddled in bed with the boys watching a movie.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" She couldn't hide the concern in her face not from her.

"I got this at work today." She handed him the envelope. He studied it for a moment before he dropped it because Rachel began to walk to the kitchen so the kids wouldn't listen.

"We haven't give a reply and apparently they need one..." Rachel's voice was stranded. "Finn what are we going to do?"

He spoke words of comfort to her, not that he believed them anyway but he had to say something. "Shhh, it will be okay, we'll figure it out.."

"We don't have that kind of money, we don't even have savings... Not enough to pay and they were supposed to be for our well deserved family vacations... We promised the kids..." Rachel collapsed on a chair as Finn held her.

"Mom, dad?" They had not even realized Cory had been standing there listening . "What's wrong?"

* * *

**What did you think? Finchel have their hands full with their boys! We will learn more of what's happened to them! Teaching? And Broadway? And what about Cory?**

**Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think...:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aiming With Broken Arrows**

**Life doesn't always turn out the way you expected it to there are fights and loses love and despair. Finn Hudson knew that but that didn't mean he wouldn't keep trying to somehow make it work, the best he could. Sequel to My best intentions loving you.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with the sequel to my story! I hope you like it! I've decided to throw in one story in another with a lot of flashbacks**

**I do hope you enjoy it! I don't own anything!**

* * *

******_"The best of intentions,I lay at your feet, And I need you to see past the worst part of me,And I'm tired of taking my aim When we _****_keep on missing There's gotta be a better way,There's gotta be a better way..."_**

******_Daughtry_**

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I hope you're doing well! I've tried to get this chapter done forever but I hadn't had the time and to be honest, I felt a bit bumped I didn't get a lot of reviews on the first one, anyways, this isn't about me, it's about Finchel.. So on to the story**

**I do hope you enjoy it! I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 2:**

Rachel Berry had dreamed of being on stage for as long as she had coherent thinking. That had been her dream, she had moved to New York and studied at one of the most prestigious schools, doing so while she raised a child, continued to rebuild her relationship with Finn.

Sure, Rachel had had her big break years ago, she had played Fanny Brice for two whole years. She had her taste of stardom and she had loved it, but soon her small shiny bubble was busted when Cory, her little fighter and the reason she'd decided to remain on stage for as long as she did, had gotten sick, again. He had been doing great for a long time, so long that both Finn and Rachel had had a breath and managed to graduate college, their graduation night had resulted on baby number 2. So much for calm. By the time they'd reach Jack, they had gotten pretty good at impossible, Rachel had discovered she had a talent for behind the stage as well, so Rupert had offered her a place at the production company that had made her famous. It was good money and she spent more time at home with her boys.

But life doesn't always turn out like you thought it would. And her marriage to Finn had stumbled more than once during the decade or so they'd been married. Just the thought of Finn walking out the door made her sick. But he had stayed, if not for her, for his children. For his love for his family. He'd never allow his boys to grow up without a father like he had.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Cory asked as Finn tucked him in like the night before.

"It's not nothing I can't handle." Finn said calmly.

"It's bills from the hospital, isn't it?" Finn's eyes glowed from behind his half cut glasses.

"If it is, I have to worry about that, not you."

"Dad..."

"I don't want to do this now Cory, it's been a long day." The boy frowned but gave it up. Rachel was standing in the doorway. "Good night."

Rachel sat on the bed taking Finn's place after he kissed the boy goodnight. "I love you dad."

He turned to Rachel. "Don't worry mom, everything will be okay.. Right?" Rachel smiled softly biting her lip. Cory could see she'd been crying.

"Right baby... Now you should get some sleep. I love you."

she then turned to her husband. He needed to do something.

* * *

"I didn't think you'd take my word man, I really thought Rachel would be the one to give in."

"I didn't know what else to do. Kurt and Blaine are saving all they can for their wedding and I don't think I can ask them for nothing more..."

"They'd help you anyway Finn, they are your family.."

"Yes, which is why you can't tell them about our business, them or Rachel."

Sam sighed. "You sure you want to keep that from Rachel?"

"For as long as I can yes, it's almost our wedding anniversary and I can say it was my gift to her." Sam smiled and offered Finn another beer. He and Finn had become particularly close since Quinn and Puck had moved to LA. He and Mercedes were still going strong but no wedding day or anything had been set because she was constantly going on tour, which Sam often tagged along. But as of right now, he'd landed a camping and couldn't leave it hanging because it was good money.

"Whatever dude, lets just hope you don't end up sleeping on the couch." Finn chuckled. Yes now it was funny but two years ego he'd had his good taste of sleeping on Sam's lumpy but luxurious futon.

"Rach and I are in a good place right now... I don't want to jinx it, but my kid asks too many questions, I swear he's just like Rachel back in high school. "

"And he's ten."

"Exactly." Finn said smiling sipping on his beer again.

"Wanna watch a game or something, before you go back to your life?"

He was about to answer when his cell rang. "Hello? When? Okay sure, I'll be there soon. Thank you."

"What's up?" Sam asked. Finn's eyes reflected concern.

"That was Dr. Solomon, Cory's got an appointment at seven and I got to pick up Matt from a play date.. So no, I need to get back to my life. I'll take your word on it though.."

"Sure thing man, you know where to find me."

"Thanks again for this man, you don't know what this means for my family." Sam smiled widely.

"Hey. You took me in when I had nothing Finn. This is just a small way to thank you for it."

* * *

"Everything seems to be going great ... " Susan Solomon said as Finn, Cory and Matt sat on an exam room. "We need to keep using the heart monitor and take our meds. Have you had any problem since the new prescription Cory?"

He bit his lip. Finn glanced over at his child. Like him, Cory had a tendency to keep stuff bottled up to the point of wanting to kick over things.

"He's had some trouble sleeping." Finn said eying his son.

"Well, at this point, I don't want to risk changing the meds since you are doing so well. So we are going to try some home remedies. No sugar before bed and warm milk, lets see if that helps, you are going to let your mom and dad know and I'll see you in about 3 weeks, oaky buddy?"

"Okay."

Solomon later pulled Finn aside to tell him that some of Cory's heart readings had been a little over the top but they went nothing to worry about if he kept on with his treatment, but if anything did change, he should call her.

* * *

When Rachel got home from work, Finn and the boys were already having dinner. "Hey beautiful,"

"Hi" she gave him a sweet peck on the lips. "I see you boys have been busy."

"We made dinner mama!" Matty said excitedly as he came running to greet her.

"I can see that."

"Why don't you go get your brothers?" Finn told his boy with a kiss on the cheek. "Dinner will be ready in a minute."

"Kay daddy!" Rachel put Matt down and he broke into a run.

"So... I got a call from the hospital today.." Rachel said as Finn focused back on dinner.

"Yeah?" He wouldn't look at her.

"Apparently they wanted to let me know our debt had been taken care off, by a donor who most not be named."

"It's not voldemort Rach."

"Very funny Finn Hudson..."

"It's amazing, huh? Someone must really love you?"

"As much as you... I don't know.." She leaned closer to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I guess we'll be able to go on that vacation after all.." He kissed her lips softly.

"No, I know what you're trying to do but this conversation isn't over..." Finn saw the boys coming back from the corner of his eye.

"For now it is."

* * *

"Rachel Berry producer extraordinaire, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Don't play smart with me Sam Evans. I know Finn asked you for money to pay the hospital..."

"So he told you..."

"It didn't take much to figure it out." Rachel said.

"Listen Rachel, I know Finn is the first one to refuse help, he's always been like that but... This isn't something he asked me for, I offered. We went to have drinks the other night and..."

"We are paying you back Sam. Every bit of it."

* * *

**So... What did you guys think? Will Finchel fight about the money and what happened two years before? Plus Rachel receives an offer too tempting to refuse.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aiming with Broken Arrows**

**Life doesn't always turn out the way you expected it to there are fights and loses love and despair. Finn Hudson knew that but that didn't mean he wouldn't keep trying to somehow make it work, the best he could. Sequel to My best intentions loving you.**

**I do hope you enjoy it! I don't own anything!**

**"The best of intentions,I lay at your feet, And I need you to see past the worst part of me,And I'm tired of taking my aim When I keep on missing There's gotta be a better way,There's gotta be a better way..."**

**Daughtry**

**A/N: sorry this isn't very long but we're building the story up! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"I had an interesting conversation with Sam today." Rachel said calmly as they got ready for bed. Finn's body language changed slightly.

"He told you?"

"Everything." She said bluntly moving to help him with his tie.

"Are you mad?" She was too close to his face so he wanted to make sure he wouldn't get slapped, or something. Rachel bit her lip moving back to the bed.

"I don't want to be, but Finn, after what happened two years ago, we promised to figure stuff together. I don't want to be on dry land.

He sighed. He didn't want that either. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to do something nice, so you wouldn't worry."

"Finn.."

Suddenly they heard a beeping sound coming from the next room. They knew what that meant. "Cory?"

The boy was having shallow breathing as they approached the bed. "Baby?"

"Okay... Here." Finn made a quick move to unhook the oxygen mask from the machine. "Deep breaths buddy, we need to bring your heart rate down..," Rachel soothed her son by running her fingers trough his hair. The beeping began to quiet as Finn watched Cory's features relax.

"Better?" Cory nodded. Sweat falling from his brow.

"I'll bring some water." Rachel moved to the kitchen quickly, Finn took the mask off so he'd drink the water.

"Small sips." Finn Said sweetly.

"I'm good.." Cory took the mask off giving them a week smile. "It's gone."

They hate it. The vulnerability. The state their child is in, he's not even ten and has already been trough so much.

"You sure?" Finn asked. Cory nodded once more, giving out his trademark Hudson smile. That's when Finn noticed his shirt was soaked. He'd learned early on how to deal with his son's condition and the last thing Cory needed was an excuse to get pneumonia. "Can you sit up buddy?"

"Here, I'll get fresh clothes." Rachel said as she moved to the dresser. He's old enough to dress himself, but he's too tired. Once he's freshly changed, he's knocked down again by exhaustion. They tucked him in, making sure the oxygen mask is on for the rest of the night. Watching him for a few moments, Finn took Rachel's hand and dragged her back to their bedroom. "Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you asked Sam for the money, we might need to have some saved up anyway," he heard the implications in her voice.

Finn Hudson was a highschool history teacher, he remembered working at the university for a while, being under James's watchful eye, but years later he'd settled for kids, he had had his share of working with them back in Lima and they were easier to relate to, the school year was almost over though and Finn was thankful he'd have summer to make plans, his and Rachel's anniversary and Cory's birthday were coming up. Plus summer was really the time he could focus on tutoring his son, even though he had a separate teacher, one of Finn's old classmates at NYU and his good friend.

He made it back home early to check on Cory as Santana was picking up Matt. Shelby had promised to take Jack home after daycare which was of big help as well. Rachel had not gone to work that morning though so he found her making something in the kitchen. "Hey Rach." She raised her head up.

"You're early." She said as he leaned to kiss her.

"Perks of end of the year rehearsals," he said rolling up his sleeves. "How's Cory?"

"Better," she focused back on the task of pasta she was cooking. "He's sleeping," the tone of her voice made him a bit uneasy. They've been trough his before. More than once.

* * *

_Finn had gotten the call at three in the morning, from Santana. He had rolled out of Sam's futon, cursing at the lack of sleep. _

_He hadn't really bothered to change. Rachel was in the waiting room with Santana and Kurt. "What happened?" He asked softly. Kurt stood up to explain as Rachel barely looked at him. _

_"He might need surgery Finn." His brother said shivery. _

_"What happened? He was fine last weekend," _

_Was that directed somehow to her? She thought so because she met his gaze. _

_He hadn't the will to fight, his other children met him before he could be alone with Rachel, Jack a mere baby and Matty. His boys who he only saw a few times a week now. Jack had gotten bigger since last week. _

_"Daddy. Are you coming home yet?" His kind boy asked. He'd asked him that everyday, for the last few months, and each time Rachel would look at him. _

_And his heart broke a little more_.

* * *

"Finn?" Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"So, Rupert didn't freak because you weren't at work today?" A small smile crept in her face.

"No, but he did say I might get a promotion soon." He smiled.

"That's amazing Rach!" He leaned to kiss her. "I'm so proud of you, you deserve it."

"Well, thank you Finn." She brushed his cheek softly.

"Dad..," a small voice said behind them.

"Hey buddy." Finn moved to reach for Cory. "Do you need something?"

"I'm kind of hungry." He admitted shyly and Finn smiled.

"Dinner is almost ready." Rachel told him. "But I could make you something else if you..,"

"Can I have a grilled cheese sandwich?" Cory asked.

"Sure thing bud," Finn said picking him up and placing him gently on the counter. Finn moved to the fridge and pulled out everything out. Cory would watch tentatively.

"So dad, are you excited about mom's new job?"

"Yeah, we haven't really talked about it so I don't know what it is yet."

"You haven't told him?" Cory made a face.

"Tell me what?" Finn inquired. "What's this new job all about?"

Rachel sighed. Leaning against the counter. "They have offered me the leading role in a new musical."

* * *

**So... Yikes! Will Rachel take the job? And what do you think happen two years before? And how did they get back together? **

**Thank you for reading... Please review if you can :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Aiming with Broken Arrows **

**Life doesn't always turn out the way you expected it to there are fights and loses love and despair. Finn Hudson knew that but that didn't mean he wouldn't keep trying to somehow make it work, the best he could. Sequel to My best intentions loving you. **

**I do hope you enjoy it! I don't own anything!**

**"The best of intentions,I lay at your feet, And I need you to see past the worst part of me,And I'm tired of taking my aim When I keep on missing There's gotta be a better way,There's gotta be a better way..." **

**Daughtry **

**A/N: Hello lovely people! I just finished my semester at school and I had not had the time to really focus on this story as much as I wanted! Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think of it... I don't know if too many people are liking that much! **

**We'll get some inside on whatever happened to Finchel in the missing two years in this chapter... Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: **

_"Are you sure you don't need anything else Finn?" Sam asked worriedly. He glanced over at hai best friend, he'd never deny Finn staying over if he needed but the thing that broke him the most was that he was here, crashing on his extra large futon because his latest fight with Rachel had gotten to a brand new level of crappy and disgusting. _

_"Yeah dude, I'm good." Finn said running his fingers trough his face. "Thanks again for this, I didn't know where else to go." _

_"You could go home.." Sam said. Finn glared at him. "You and Rachel have to fix this Finn, I mean, you're not in school anymore." _

_"Says the underwear model.." Finn spat. _

_"Listen, I think we are both pretty worked up, why don't you just sleep on it and I'll see you tomorrow.." _

_"Sounds good." Finn crashes his body back on the bed. But Sam knew he wouldn't fall sleep. _

_"Cory?" Rachel arrived home around 9. Amy, the many was just about to leave. She found her son watching TV. "Hey baby." _

_"Hi." He said merely and turned his attention back to the screen. _

_"Do you want some dinner?" She asked joining him on the couch. _

_"We already had dinner mom, Amy left you a plate set up." _

_"Oh,okay," she stood up moving to the kitchen. "Why don't you sit with me for a little while?" The seven and a half year old groaned but jumped into a stool. "How was your day?" The boy _

_Shrugged. "Did Amy gave you your pills?" Cory nodded. He clearly wasn't in the best mood. _

_"Can I go back to watch TV?" He asked, Rachel said yes, defeated. It was the end of a very hard week for everyone and she really didn't have the will to fight or ague. Rachel's phone buzzed in her pursue. She glanced at the caller ID. _

_"Hello?" _

_"Hey." Finn's voice said calmly. "Are you at the house?" He had not said home. _

_"Yes. Cory's the only one awake, do you want to say good night?" _

_"Sure. Thanks." _

_"Finn..." _

_"So I'm staying over at Sam's... I just thought you should know..." _

_She felt tears accumulating in her eyes. "I'll pick up Matty and the baby tomorrow." _

_"Oh... Okay. She said simply. "Victor said he'll be here to start class with Cory around ten." _

_"Good. I'll make sure to make it back before then. Thanks." _

_"Is that dad? Can I talk to him?" Cory asked from the couch. Rachel sighed. "I'll give Cory the phone now. Bye Finn." _

_"Bye." _

_She took a deep breath as and handed the phone and the told Cory she'd finish her meal over at her in her bedroom. But she felt sick as soon as she saw the empty side of the bed. The one side that still smelled like him. _

* * *

"You what?" Finn asked. "Want kind of show?"

"Rocky and Sally. It's a new wave pop and opera show." Rachel explained. "It's still in the early stages of concept but Rupert offered me the part of Sally right off the bat." Finn leaned back on the counter and handed Cory his sandwich.

"And he's okay with you leaving your other job aside?"

"He's already looking for someone to take over my job while I do this."

"The guy can't survive without you Rachel, are you sure?"

"I told him I would talk to you about it first." Cory looked over at the two adults. And when his dad said he could go eat in his room, he knew this was big.

They locked in their room. Sitting on the bed.

"It's a small production, I don't think it will be going on for long, but I so want to do this Finn..." He sighed. Yes, almost 3 years ago after she had Jack she'd said the same thing and things went hair wire for them. She had late rehearsals and he was with the kids almost all day, her job as consuming and it was consuming them both. She had won her second Tony and he had been forced to put on a brave face when he know about it because she was so proud of herself, so was he, but how could he pretend everything was okay, when the truth was, he didn't go back home to her at night, he went back to Sam and Mercedes telling him off, his brother tensioned over taking sides and his children, too small to even process what was happening.

"I don't know Rachel, I mean God knows we need the money but... I just don't want us to start fighting again." Yes, Broadway was the reason they had fought so hard to get trough things, but it was also the reason they had almost ended things. More than once, even since school.

"Baby, I don't want that either, believe me... But this isn't the same as years ago, the boys are a bit older and Cory's doing so good. And we can pay Sam back, plus..." The excitement in her voice made Finn anxious.

"You really want this don't you?" He asked honestly.

"I really, really do Finn, this might be the last time I get the lead anyway. I'm a bit too rusted."

"You are not... You'll do great Rach, I know you will..." He half smirked her way and she knocked him down on the bed kissing him deeply. "Thank you for believing in me Finn." She said beaming.

He kissed her back again. But that night he laid awake. Memories of them fighting and blaming each other messed with him all night, now distant memories, seemed to want to come back and haunt him.

* * *

**What else do you think** **happened to Finn and Rachel? And what was the thing to pull them back together? Next up: Santana and the others find out about Rachel's show and Finn struggles as Rachel's rehearsals begin. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Aiming with Broken Arrows **

**Life doesn't always turn out the way you expected it to there are fights and loses love and despair. Finn Hudson knew that but that didn't mean he wouldn't keep trying to somehow make it work, the best he could. Sequel to My best intentions loving you. **

**I do hope you enjoy it! I don't own anything!**

**"The best of intentions,I lay at your feet, And I need you to see past the worst part of me,And I'm tired of taking my aim When I keep on missing There's gotta be a better way,There's gotta be a better way..." **

**Daughtry **

**A/N: hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! As much as I love the story I haven't gotten the response I wanted so I had not been that inspired to go further. I will continue it though, and finish it. **

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I don't own Glee. **

**Chapter 5: **

"Come on Cory! You know all of this!" Toby Webster said frustrated. Toby had been in school with Finn and now served as a tutor for Cory who had been for the most of his life, homeschooled, his fragile health being an impediment at a normal school system, even if his dad was part of it.

"Sorry uncle Toby, I'm a little distracted." Cory glanced over the side. "Mom and dad..."

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"Mom booked this new job and I don't think dad was too happy about it, specially since her last show almost sent them over getting a divorce last time." Toby had been a witness first hand as just how demanding Rachel's career had been and how Finn and never once blinked to support her, until the man too all he could take and began sleeping in Sam's couch.

* * *

_"Finn? Dude, what are you doing here so late?" Sam asked sleepily. _

_"I thought I could crash here again man, I'm sorry." Finn smelled of alcohol and baby powder, a bit disturbing to tell you the truth. Sam sighed. _

_"I thought you'd gone home to try and work things out with Rachel." _

_"Me too man, but.. We.., we slept together... And well she asked me if I would.. She asked me to apologize Sam! Me! I wasn't the one who put her career before her family. When we had Cory she said she'd never do that!" Sam frowned. _

_"Wait, wait. Back up? You slept with Rachel?" _

_"You didn't hear what I just said did you? She's a hypocrite!" Yes, Finn was mad but he'd never call the mother of her children more of the custom words she was entitled to as a lady. _

_"I heard you dude, but what do you want me to say? You want me to be on your side, fine I will be, but she isn't the only one to blame for this, she lost a part of herself too after... You know... You began to pull apart and she buried herself in work, you did on the kids, it was perfectly normal for both of you.." _

_"So neglecting her children is her way to cope for losing our way? Well that's a pretty crappy way to show it..." _

* * *

"You look as stunning as you did back in Funny Girl." A voice said behind Rachel, she felt two hands wrapping her from behind. "How was rehearsal?"

She spun around to kiss her husband softly. "It was as good as you remember it?"

"Better." Rachel assured him. "It's a lot less pressure so I feel more.. Myself with this."

"Maria would be so disappointed to hear you say that." Finn mocked. Yes, two years ago, she'd earned the lead on West Side Story. Had won her her second Tony and almost her marriage.

"You didn't joke about it before." Rachel said confused. "Are you feeling alright Finn?"

"Of course." He said with a dashing smile. "I'm just... I'm trying to be more understanding... I didn't know what I meant two years ago and now... I'm just grateful I have you."

"Babe. That's so sweet!" She stole a kiss. "Thank you. I'm also more grounded than before, And I am so grateful for your support."

* * *

"So he's just okay with you working long hours?" Santana asked in disbelief. "Did you steal his balls or something?"

"Santana!" Rachel hissed. "No, of course not! I talked to him like grown ups are supposed to!"

"So this doesn't have to do with Finn asking Sam for money and you trying to prove something?" Kurt asked earning an eye roll from Blaine.

"How exactly does that work Kurt, because, if I recall your brother is the one who asked no one for help and he was the own to ask for the money."

"Exactly!" Santana snarled. "He finally gave in on the pedestal, it fell off and now he sees you as an equal."

"So he wants me to work?"

"To show you respect." Kurt added on. "He is not superman and he finally gave in. Is his way to finally say sorry for all the things that have on between you forever."

"Or he wants to get down and naked." Santana said, causing Kurt to gag.

**So is Finn really ready see Rachel back on stage? Or something else is going on? And did she really didn't have time for her kids? Stay tuned for more and thank you for your support. :)**


End file.
